


白色情人节的回礼

by kate0115



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115





	白色情人节的回礼

三月十四号是个好日子，岛上风和日丽。因为一天以前下过一场雨，所以空气比以往更加清新。俗话说一场春雨一场暖，所以这一场春雨让海岛上的新芽冒了嫩绿色的新尖。偶尔，一两只海鸥滑翔而过，拍拍翅膀在沙滩上着陆。悠然自得地在海边觅食。

虽然天气晴好，可是并排出现在超市的一高一矮两个男生却带着一脸愁容。他们在超市里摆放格式糖果的单架前徘徊不定。粉红色头发的那个似乎是在比对价格，前后来回比对了几十种口味的糖果，最终拉低了自己头上的黑色帽子，咬了咬嘴唇：“买吧！为了索尼娅小姐，就算是从欧洲进口的天价糖果也要买。”  
另一个比他矮了半头还多的金发青年看了他一眼，然后又重新把目光移回到各式各样的糕点上了：“这样贸然送回礼好吗？我记得索尼娅在情人节的时候没送你巧克力啊。连友情巧克力都没送吧？”  
“什么啊！索尼娅小姐是金贵的王女，怎么能贸然送别人巧克力呢！没收到是正常的吧？但是即使她不送巧克力，作为一名绅士，在这种时候也理所应当要回礼吧？”  
九头龙心想自己是打击一下左右田好呢？还是打击一下左右田好呢？当他这么想着的时候，递到嘴边的话已经脱口而出：“……但是我和日向都收到她送的巧克力了啊。”  
听了九头龙的话，左右田脸上的表情来了一个一百八十度大转变——本来还在为自己挑选了一款看上去包装精良的一袋糖果而露出了满面笑容——连鲨鱼牙都闪闪发光了，但是当九头龙的话传入耳鼓之后的下一秒，他的脸色就阴沉了下来——“你和日向都——？！我们不是说好了吗？你们都不会对索尼娅小姐出手的。”  
“无聊！谁会对她出手啊。”九头龙说，“你以为全世界的人都跟你似的，离开了索尼娅就活不了？”  
提到新欢，因为过度害羞，九头龙抛下了身边的左右田和一，独自钻到了售货架的对面。但是隔着收货架之间的缝隙，左右田还是发现九头龙冬彦的脸红了。

奇怪，明明只有五个人。要不是送索尼娅回礼，还能是谁呢？  
窗外，洁白的云朵慢悠悠地飘过，阳光温柔地透过玻璃窗照射在了金发少年的脸上，使得少年本来持续上升的脸颊的温度在不知不觉间变得更高了。

在草莓口味的奶油蛋糕和冰淇淋奶酪口味的奶油蛋糕面前犹豫不决的九头龙冬彦有些烦恼地叹了一口气。

还不是都怪日向那个家伙拿着一块自制巧克力在情人节当天向自己告白，让自己一跃成为2月14号当天收到巧克力最多的男生。

真是个自作主张的超级大笨蛋啊，那家伙。

这样想着的少年不由自主地回忆起那天的情景。

“嗯，这个给你九头龙。”  
情人节那天莫名其妙坐到自己旁边吃饭的日向创似乎有些不自然，但当时九头龙并没有想到后续的各种神展开，只是放下了手中的筷子，朝日向递过来的那只手上的包装物瞧了一眼。

是用金色的锡纸包装起来并系着正红色丝带的自制长方形巧克力。

第一反应是“日向原来是这么女孩子气的人啊，哪有男孩子情人节当天还自制巧克力的？”  
第二反应是“味道不错的话我就收了，反正白送的，不要白不要。”——谁让他是个抑制不住甜食诱惑的人呢。

第三反应是“该不会是叫我帮忙送给索尼娅的吧。已经拒绝左右田了，现在又来了一个新的追求者吗？”——在这之前左右田已经无数次让九头龙代自己向索尼娅传达各种心意了。

第四反应是“要真是送给索尼娅的，老子这次也不能再当跑腿的了，一会趁日向不注意自己就偷吃了这块巧克力就好了。反正最后日向也不会知道。”  
反应归反应，但是话到了傲娇嘴边和别人说出来的效果就是不一样：“哈？大白天的送这种东西你脑子没进水吗？”  
“没有啊，今天不是情人节吗。所以我才送巧克力的啊。”  
“我知道是情人节啊，但是哪有一个男生送另外一个男生巧克力的啊？你是不是找错人了？两位女生在那边。”  
九头龙指着餐厅另一头吃饭的索尼娅和终里，朝日向露出一副“走好不送”的表情。

结果日向创说出的话让他差点把嘴里的饭喷出来：“我就是打算送你的。如果可以的话，我希望能和九头龙交往。”  
日向脸不红心不跳地说出了这句话以后，倒是被告白的九头龙冬彦的脸颊烧了起来：“你你你你什么意思啊？”  
“就是字面上的意思啊。”  
日向的表情一脸真诚。

如果不是这么无辜的表情，九头龙想自己一定会当场拒绝的。但是，但是日向似乎是很认真地在告白，所以他有些犹豫自己的贸然拒绝会伤害到对方，于是本来要脱口而出的：“不好意思我拒绝”就变成了“……突然就告白什么的，我也没做好心理准备啊。”  
“诶？”听到对方的话，日向有些惊讶瞪大了双眼，带着略带欣喜的口吻，他说道，“这么突然真是不好意思，我也想了很久，该怎么对九头龙说出口呢，自己也一直很困扰，于是就选择了今天。”  
“可还是太突然了啊。”九头龙开始有点后悔自己没有早点强硬地拒绝掉对方了。

“说得也是呢。”日向若有所思地想了一会，然后又将目光重新投射到九头龙身上，“不如这样吧，我们先尝试着交往一个月，要是彼此之间都没有感觉的话，就在一个月以后分手吧。”  
九头龙记得那时的自己开始真真切切地后悔自己没有直接拒绝掉日向创的告白了。

可是日向脸上露出的欣慰笑容让他无法拒绝。——因为误以为自己的告白被接受，所以日向竟然那样地开心，脸部的线条变得那么柔和，连眉毛都弯了下来。

这个人，竟然喜欢自己到这种程度吗？  
一想到之前那么多次的目光交叠，他竟然是以那样的眼光看待自己的，九头龙就感觉内心深处有一种莫名的悸动，如果用语言形容的话，更像是小鹿乱撞一样的少女情怀。

等等！自己怎么会感觉到那样的东西？！  
他开始怀疑自己一直标榜自己是一位地地道道的黑道纯爷们的人生定位要发生偏离了。

他有些心情复杂地移开了目光，然后深深地吸了一口气：“那说好了，先试试交往一个月吧。”  
–

说是要交往，但两个人都是第一次。谁也不知道该怎么办。岛上的生活很单调，五个人已经分配好了各自的工作。每个月单号的日子是九头龙和左右田去照顾那十位尚未苏醒的同伴，而双号的日子则是日向、终里和索尼娅负责照看。

开始的时候左右田总是抱怨日向运气好，可以享受和两位女生在一起工作的优厚待遇。但是九头龙却怎么也不肯加入左右田的抱怨阵营——因为他难得松了一口气。

要是让他天天和日向相处，那简直会要了他的命。

因为那个人，是对自己抱着超越“喜欢”的“爱慕”心情的啊。

到底是什么时候开始喜欢自己的呢？是在新世界程序里就喜欢自己了还是后来醒过来以后才逐渐对自己产生感觉了呢？九头龙时常会暗自揣度。

说起来，在一起交往的话，也会牵手啊，接吻啊什么的吧？那样的话简直太可怕了。他从没想过和日向有这样的关系呀。

果然交往是个错误。

可是从小家里教导过，答应别人的事情，就要义不容辞地去完成，这样的人才能够具有在黑道成为大哥的风范。

所以他不能食言。答应好的一个月，就必须好好履行作为情侣的义务。接吻什么的也必须……硬着头皮上！  
“喂，九头龙，你真的没问题吗？最近总是没精神呢。洗衣服的水都已经溢出来了，再不关上水龙头可是算浪费资源了啊。”  
听了对方的话，九头龙急急忙忙地拧上了水龙头。

望着又走神了的九头龙，身边那个擅长机械的少年不由得有些担心：“你要是身体不舒服随时跟我说，我找日向来替你值班。”  
听到“日向”这个词，他急忙摇了摇头：“谁、谁需要那种人来代替我啊。”  
九头龙冬彦的这一番话让左右田和一不禁挑起了眉：“九头龙啊，我说……”  
“什么？”  
“我发现你和日向的关系有点不对劲了。”  
“你、你想多了……我和他还没……”接过吻。

“什么啊，就算你们还没真的互相动手，你们也要适可而止了！我就知道你和他之间互相看不顺眼，但也不能每天互相见面了连招呼也不打一个啊。”  
“……哈？”  
事情来了个一百八十度大转弯，九头龙本来还在盘算着如何向左右田解释他和日向正在交往的事情，但是下一秒，他觉得自己的下巴都快掉下来了——他觉得自己有必要考虑一下左右田的思维回路是这么构成的了。

“行了，这事儿我做主，今天晚上的工作你不用做了。你跟我过来。”  
语毕，左右田毫不在意地牵起了九头龙的手，还没把搓衣服时挽起的袖子放下来，也不顾手上还沾着的洗衣粉还没擦干净，就拉着他离开了水房。

“你干什么啊？”  
“去见日向啊。有问题当然要当面解释清楚啦。”  
“不用你多管闲事！”  
“要放在从前我肯定不会管这种事情啊，但是现在这岛上一共就三个男人，你们俩要是反目了，我一个人夹在中间可不好过啊。你和日向都是我的朋友，你说我到底该向着谁啊？”  
“……”  
说起来，似乎还真如左右田所言，自从前天开始交往，两个人之间就蔓延出一种尴尬的气氛。加之平时互相工作的时间恰好是岔开的，所以见面次数又屈指可数。于是两个人之间的关系反而比没有确定交往之前更为疏远。

昨天晚上日向忙完了一天的工作，拖着疲惫的身影来到食堂。正当他打算挤到九头龙和左右田中间的座位上时，九头龙记得自己因为过度紧张，把端在手中的碗往桌上一放。然后伴随着瓷器撞击桌面的声音，他站了起来。——果然还是有些在意其他人的眼光，所以他才下意识地把自己的身体从日向身边移开了。

日向和左右田同时看向他，感觉到那个人投来的有些灼热的目光，他觉得自己的脸颊迅速蹿红了。

为了防止自己浮动着红晕的脸颊被人发现，他转身就逃离了餐厅，躲进了自己的房间。

大约这样的情景被左右田误会为厌恶日向了吧。

正在这样想着的他，被左右田带到了日向房间的门口。在他正在想脱身的策略的同时，左右田敲响了日向房间的门。

“谁啊？”  
日向的声音从门里传了过来。

“我和九头龙。”  
“哦，门没锁，你们直接进来就可以了。”  
然后九头龙就这样绝望地被左右田带进了日向的房间。

日向的房间意外地简单，和自己那间放置着各种摆设的屋子完全不同。日向的目光先是在两个人牵着的手上逗留了一下，然后露出了和以往没什么区别的笑容，伸出手递过来一只樱饼，说道：“来吃一个吗？”  
左右田摆了摆那只没和九头龙牵在一起的手：“不用了，我还得把剩下那点换洗的衣服处理掉，你们两个有什么矛盾慢慢解决啊。”  
九头龙觉得自己已经无力吐槽身边那个比自己高半头的玫红色头发的少年了。

“矛盾……？”  
“啊，对啊，所以我就不多打扰了。你们慢慢聊。”  
左右田飞快地松开了握着九头龙的手，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势离开了日向的房间，并且关好了房门。

九头龙揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他一直觉得被左右田处理过的事情总会朝着奇怪的方向发展而去。

果然这次也不例外。

 

–

 

“九头龙来吃一个樱饼吧？”日向显然也有些局促，“坐在这边就好了。”  
说完，坐在床边的黑发少年拍了拍自己身边的床铺。铺好在床上的被单上留下了他的五指的痕迹。

于是九头龙就那么乖乖的走过去，靠着日向坐了下来。

他想自己的身体一定是脱离意识的控制了，不然他绝对不可能这么听话的。——尽管如此，他还是接过了日向递过来的樱饼。

第一次两个人之间的距离如此之近，却又不知道该说些什么好。他默默地把樱饼塞入口中，甜腻的口感让他原本有些紧张的心放松了下来。但感觉神经和触觉神经却意外地敏锐，彼此之间过分靠近的距离让他发现日向身上带着一股淡淡的味道——好像太阳一样的明亮而又温暖的味道。

“九头龙身上的味道，像是糕点一样呢。”  
倒是对方先开了腔。

他脸红地看了对方一眼，只好附和着回应道：“因为我喜欢吃甜食。经常随身携带甜食，所以衣服上会留有一些糕点的味道。”  
“诶?这样啊……总觉得这样的九头龙有些可爱呢。”  
结果日向到底还是忽略了“童颜”、“可爱”这种词对于九头龙来说是禁语的事实。于是即便是在交往，九头龙冬彦还是不可抑制地爆发了：“谁可爱啊？！你以为只有我身上有可爱的气味吗？你还不是身上全都是阳光一样的香味！”  
刚吼完九头龙就意识到自己把不该说的事情说漏嘴了，日向非但没有生气，反而还笑了出来：“哈哈，是啊，因为勤洗衣服，所以衣服上沾了洗衣粉的味道吧？不过九头龙觉得我身上的气味好闻，总觉得十分高兴呢。”  
什么啊，这人。净不自觉地说一些让人想入非非的话。

九头龙心里闷闷地想。

“那、那个，巧克力的味道还好吧？我也是第一次试着做巧克力，还是从花村的行李箱里翻出来的食谱。虽然图书馆也有食谱，但总觉得花村自家秘制的食谱可能味道会更好呢。”  
身旁的日向又说道。

九头龙抬起头来朝身边的黑发少年看过去，发现他目光死死地盯着地面，脸上倒是有了淡淡的红晕。

“挺好吃的。”  
其实就是最普通的巧克力的味道——一如日向的人，普普通通实实在在。

然后又是令人尴尬的沉默。

九头龙心想自己也该找点话题，总不能就这么一直沉默下去。可是当他真正开始在自己脑海里搜索的时候，才发现自己的脑海里也就只有乏善可陈的几个可供选择的选项——还大多都和黑道、武器图鉴、纹身、帮派相关。剩下的话题就更少了。

——谈佩子吧，怕自己一会当着日向的面抹眼泪。还是算了。

——谈希望之峰学园的校园生活吧，日向又是预备学科的，怕他听了受刺激。

——谈绝望党那段时期的自己吧……算了，自己都不想提起那段时间了。

——谈新世界程序中那二十一天的生活吧……更不可能了，那段日子死人的频率简直比自己当绝望党那会死人的频率还高。谁会想提起那段时光。

结果还没等他张口，他就发现日向的手小心翼翼地覆盖在了自己的手上面。

——什什什什什什么？这是要牵手的节奏？！  
九头龙觉得自己紧张得快要爆炸了，动作超前于意识，他把自己的手从日向手里抽了出来。接下来豆丁少年“噌”地一下站了起来，脸红得像个熟透了苹果，面对着日向倒退了几步，把目光撇向日向床上的枕头，始终不肯移开目光，只嘟嘟囔囔地说着：“我、我去帮左右田洗衣服！！你、你一个人慢慢吃樱饼啊！”  
说完这句话，他终于鼓起勇气朝日向望去。结果日向的表情倒还算平和，虽然咧嘴笑着应他道：“你去吧，别让左右田久等了。”也试图努力挤出笑容，但始终无法展平的眉毛透露了他的心事。

九头龙有些惭愧地想，自己还是让对方受到伤害了啊。

 

于是已经跨到门边的那只脚又收了回来，他想不就是牵手吗。自己是男子汉大丈夫能上刀山下油锅，这点算什么？！  
因此，他又黑着一张脸快速走到日向身边，抓住对方的手就又重新坐下来了。那别扭的样子像是死活不肯和男朋友接吻的初恋少女终于下定决心奉献自我了一样。

 

“我、我可不是因为担心你会伤心才回来的啊！我是因为突然想起来左右田刚才告诉我他今天一个人就能完成剩下的工作，所以才……”  
看到九头龙一脸的不自在，日向不由得笑了。他觉得自己大概就是喜欢这只喜欢炸毛的家伙这一点——刀子嘴豆腐心。虽然给人的感觉十分凶狠、十分霸道，可是心眼却很正直。

 

日向并没有说话，只是牵引着对方把牵手的力道逐渐放轻，然后用手指轻轻分开了对方那只和自己握在一起的手，将五只手指穿过对方手指间的缝隙，再重新握紧——十指相交。

 

然后他对九头龙说：“因为看到九头龙和左右田牵手所以心里就有些在意，所以就萌发了也想和九头龙尝试一下的想法。”  
“笨、笨蛋。为什么要在意那种事情？”  
感受到日向手掌传来的热度的九头龙感觉到自己除了心跳加速以外还有一种隐约交织着兴奋感和安全感的情绪开始在自己的身体里生根发芽。

 

“因为不希望九头龙和我之外的人牵手啊。一般在交往中的人都会这么想吧？”日向似乎也打定了主意不看九头龙。

 

“我和他那也不算是牵手啦，他直接拽着我的手腕把我一路拽过来的。”——哪像和你现在这样用这么羞人的姿势牵着手啊，这难道不是初恋的青涩中学生情侣才会用的姿势吗？  
诶等等！好像自己和他就算是初恋而且也是中学生啊。

 

“总、总之，我并不喜欢左右田啦，他也不会喜欢我的，你放心。”——已经听他抱怨索尼娅的事情快听得耳朵磨出茧子来了。

 

“说起来，我有件事想确认一下。”九头龙放平了声线，“日向你究竟为什么会向我告白呢？”  
“因为在意你，所以就告白了。”  
“什么啊！你也太没责任心了吧？!”  
九头龙开始后悔自己被告白当天晚上在自己房间里拿着日向送的巧克力发呆了整整两个小时，然后又纠结了两个小时到底吃不吃掉这个巧克力。

 

当时他在想，这巧克力要真是日向送索尼娅的该多好，自己就可以名正言顺地吃了。可却是送给自己的，这让自己怎么吃得下去？  
结果把巧克力包装纸撕开以后，被诱人的甜腻气味吸引，他又觉得自己刚才的思维颠倒了——幸亏这巧克力不是日向送索尼娅的，否则自己就无法名正言顺地吃了。

 

——都是自己嗜甜惹的祸。

 

还以为日向那家伙有多喜欢自己呢。原来也就是“很在意你啊”的程度。

 

“真是的，害我白兴奋那一晚上了。”  
九头龙一面说着，一面又从盘子里捡了一块樱饼塞入口中。

 

“真的吗？你兴奋了整整一晚上？”  
日向平稳的声音里带了几分惊喜，还没等九头龙回答，他就把他揽在了怀里。

 

九头龙觉得自己差点被嘴里那块樱饼噎住。

 

窗外，夕阳的余晖温柔地蹭着他的身体。初春的海边湿气很重。晚霞像是开玩笑一样将少年原本就微红的脸颊映得通红。

 

“九头龙会为了我的事情失眠，真的挺让我开心的。说起来我对你的在意真的是持续了很久呢，最近也才是听了左右田的一番言论才确信自己是喜欢你的。”  
九头龙心想左右田老子饶不了你，你丫是媒婆吗……怎么我和日向的事情哪都有你参一脚啊。

 

但他还是故作镇定地问道：“什么言论？”  
“具体什么言论不重要，重要的是他的话让我意识到自己确实是喜欢你。”  
听到这里，九头龙觉得自己内心深处已经一万头草泥马呼啸而过了。左右田这种完全没有恋爱经验的处男的话日向你也信？  
“我以前一直是一个人呢。”抱着九头龙的日向突然转移了话题，“我啊，从来也没想过和任何人交往呢。但是和九头龙就不一样了。”  
日向的语调突然变得平稳了起来，说话时候他鬓角的头发蹭在九头龙的脸颊上，让人感觉怪痒的。

 

“小时候也是，不像九头龙那样有边古山陪伴着一起长大，而是自己一个人。父母是那种比较忙的上班族，但是对我期望很高。很期望我成才，所以才不惜花费高价让我进入希望之峰学园读书。”  
“不过啊，在学园读书的最开始几个月确实也没什么朋友呢。后来又经历了那件事，整个人格都消失了，所以就更是独自一人了。”  
“虽然那二十一天相互杀戮的日子对你们来说是一场让人不愿想起的悲剧，但是对于我来说也却意外地幸福呢，因为大家都是很好的人啊。第一次，第一次遇到能够彼此说知心话的朋友们了。”  
听到这里九头龙冬彦觉得有些心酸，有那么几秒钟他甚至不知道该说些什么好。

 

——如果一个月以后像这么寂寞的日向提出分手，那自己岂不是成了伤害他的人了吗?  
——可是不能不提出分手吧？本来就没打算和他交往的。

 

——但是得知了日向的脆弱的一面的自己，似乎有种想要听他把自己过去讲述完全的冲动。

 

——不行，知道得越多，就越是不能狠心提出分手了！  
——可是现在直接阻止他继续说下去简直也太过分了。

 

心中无数次斗争之后，少年最终还是选择了保持缄默。

 

“第一次注意到你，可能是十神邀请大家一起聚会的那个晚上吧。只有你一个人没有参加聚会，远远地避开了所有人。那个时候的我在想，为什么会有人拒绝融入大家呢。这样的你，我是不能理解的。”  
听到日向提到自己，九头龙冬彦本能地抬起了头。

 

“后来得知你中途曾经靠近过聚会地点，我才知道，原来你在某种程度上和我有相似性，在内心深处，是渴望接近大家的。只不过是表面上不肯承认罢了。”  
“胡说，我那是……”  
第一次听到有人能够完整地剖析出自己隐藏起来的内心世界，九头龙因为过分不舒服而下意识地反击了对方。

 

但日向没有给他反击自己的机会，在他斟酌词句的时候，又说道：“而让我真正佩服你的，是在边古山被判定为凶手的学籍裁判上，你最后阻拦边古山佩子时的那句‘够了，佩子’。”  
“佩子”二字刚刚说出口，日向便感觉到原本似乎打算挣脱自己怀抱的九头龙突然停止了动作。

 

“那个时候因为并不知道我们是在新世界程序里，我想，你应该也会觉得，如果承认边古山佩子是你的道具，你就可以独自一人离开这个无人岛，远离这个充满杀戮的世界。可是你却选择了阻止边古山。

 

“那个时候我是觉得震撼的。为什么你宁愿放弃自己活下去的机会，也要否认边古山是道具呢？明明无论你是否承认边古山是凶手，她都必定会死去。

 

“我那时候才明白，或许这才是你的本心吧。在表面坚硬的外壳包裹之下的那颗柔软的心。那颗温柔地喜欢着边古山的心、那颗不希望大家因为边古山的谎言而死去的心、那颗哪怕用性命来换取都不愿意承认边古山只是一个道具的心……

 

“虽然很久之后我才意识到自己喜欢上你了，但是我想……”日向觉得自己也开始感觉到害羞和燥热，但他还是继续说道：“也许喜欢上你的那一瞬间，就是你那时你选择放弃独自逃生的机会坦承真相的那一瞬间吧。”  
不知不觉中，日向才感觉到，怀里的那个人开始慢慢地回应了自己。

 

金发的少年伸出双手，轻轻地回抱住了日向的身体。

 

“在那天学籍裁判之后的晚上，我头一次失眠了。想着明明知道没有希望却还是冲入刑场的你，想着那个拼了命也要保护边古山的你，想着那个最后被全身插满利刃的边古山抱在怀里的你……我无法入眠。

 

“我想，那个时候你是做好和边古山一起死去的准备的吧。可是这样的你，却被她满满的爱和温柔保护住了。从那以后，每天都会想着你的事情……这样的我，也终于意识到了自己是在意你的……”  
日向喃喃地说着，然后他感觉到自己的肩头一片冰凉。

 

他侧过头才发现，那个桀骜不驯、在人面前从不示弱、一向态度恶劣的九头龙冬彦竟然哭了。

 

也许连九头龙都没想到，听着日向的那一番话，他的眼泪像是不受自己情绪控制一般，直接从眼眶中溢出，一滴一滴地落在日向的肩头。而当他回过神来，发现日向的肩膀上已经湿了一片。

 

当他有些不好意思地抬起头来的时候，发现日向看着自己的目光充满了担忧。

 

半晌，彼此之间都沉默着不知该说些什么好。

 

九头龙心里在琢磨自己究竟出了什么事。听着日向和平时没什么两样的平静的声音，自己并没有感情波动，可是似乎内心深处的某根弦被拨动了一般，眼泪就那样滚了出来。

 

为什么这个人会唯独在意自己？  
为什么这个人会愿意去关注那个刻意和其他人保持距离的自己？  
为什么这个人的语言能够轻易地穿过自己修建起来的厚重心墙，轻易地看到自己的本心，然后将自己刻意带上的面具粉碎？  
当他的意识重新回到现实中的时候才发现眼前是日向放大了数倍的脸。黑发的少年轻易地捧起了他的脸，然后将自己的嘴贴覆到了对方的唇瓣之上。

 

但是九头龙犹豫了片刻，最终还是选择推开了对方。

 

“对不起，我还没做好准备……”  
金发少年一面说着一面从床边站了起来。

 

“没关系。我也是一时冲动。”日向似乎也十分尴尬。

 

“那、那我先回去了。”  
抛下这样一句话，九头龙以最快的速度逃离了现场。

 

在这种情况下丢下日向的自己实在太差劲了，日向想必会受到伤害吧。可是自己不能再这样和他接触了——因为他本来不想和日向交往的呀。这样莫名其妙地和日向成为了情侣也就罢了，连初吻都差点，啊不，是已经奉献出去，简直是太失算了。

 

说起来这就是初吻了吗？两个人的嘴唇只是轻轻地碰了一下。太过突然以至于他根本就忽略了接吻本身的感觉。

 

他发誓自己绝不能再发生和日向单独接触这种自杀式的行为了。下次日向要是再乱来他就要贞操不保了。

 

还有左右田！总有一天要把他这个混蛋解决掉。

 

九头龙想老子为了索尼娅的事情帮了你多少忙，结果你居然暗中唆使日向追求我。混蛋混蛋混蛋！！  
此时此刻正在晾晒衣服的左右田和一打了一个喷嚏，但他尚且不知道自己无心的行为引起了日向和九头龙内心世界多么大的动荡。

 

–

 

结果发誓再也不见日向的第二天他就以及其意外的形式再度见到对方了。

 

事情是这样的，索尼娅因为“例假”第一天肚子疼得厉害而没有和日向、终里一起照顾那些尚未苏醒的同伴。

 

这对于左右田来说倒是一个意外的惊喜。于是他精心安排了各种活动，把九头龙一个人抛在了一边。

 

九头龙心想这下好极了，自己难得清闲。虽然很想在此刻就伺机报复左右田，但后来想想投入产出比太低，不划算——要是破坏了他和索尼娅难得的独处机会，接下来的一周自己又要被迫听左右田每天絮絮叨叨讨论索尼娅了，那还不够他心烦的呢。

 

结果左右田和九头龙都低估了月经期间女人的变态程度。平日里高贵优雅美丽的王女小姐今天虽然依旧维持着美丽的容貌，但是因为腹部的疼痛感以及身体内激素分泌紊乱，险些变成变态小姐。加之左右田特别没有经验，净带着索尼娅去干一些消耗体力的事情，所以后果可想而知。

 

九头龙趴在自己床上一边翻阅着各种纹身图鉴的一边往嘴里塞江米条，心里别提有多爽了，他刚看好一款纹身图样，结果房间的另一边就传来了急躁的敲门声。

 

他跳下床，心想只要不是日向就好，然后就拉开了屋门。

 

老天还真是遂了他的愿，门口站着的果然不是日向，而是一头包的左右田和哭哭啼啼的索尼娅·内瓦曼德。

 

九头龙想要是左右田一个人，老子绝对直接把门关上。但旁边跟了一个泪眼婆娑的姑娘，他就没办法做出这么狠心的事儿了。想来想去自己也是逃不过这一劫了，于是只好老老实实地问道：“你们这是出什么事了么？”但心里骂了无数句：“左右田你这个笨蛋，约女生出去玩居然能把人弄哭了，我要是女生我也不跟你交往。”  
结果左右田也抱着头，带着极端悲凉的声音说道：“我也不知道啊……”——看那样子左右田也快哭了。

 

“今天一起吃饭的时候索尼娅小姐说她想祖国了、想家了，说着说着就害了相思病，然后就哭了起来。”——经期的女人总是多愁善感的。

 

“哦……那我也没办法了。”九头龙说。

 

“所以我来找九头龙你帮忙逗索尼娅小姐笑起来啊。”  
九头龙的第一反应是“为什么又找我？！”但他这次也学乖了，油腔滑调谁不会啊：“左右田啊，不知道你听没听说这个道理，女孩会爱上让她露出笑容的那个男孩子，所以如果我要是逗索尼娅笑了，那她万一爱上我怎么办？”  
谁知左右田早有准备：“这个我早就知道了，所以我提前就策划好了这次找你帮忙的内容。你瞧——”一面说着，他一面从身后拿出一件s码女仆装，“你办成索尼娅小姐的女佣，她就开心啦。而且她也不会爱上你，因为你是她的小女仆嘛。”  
九头龙的一句“KUSO”直接脱口而出。

 

结果左右田还毫无自觉地继续说着：“而我，作为想出这么绝妙点子的人，也是在场最有男子汉气概的人，无疑会受到索尼娅小姐的青睐。哈哈，你觉得这个主意怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
九头龙面无表情地关上了房门。

 

“喂九头龙你别这样嘛，大家好哥们，你要帮了这个忙，下次我就把之前告诉日向的秘密告诉你。”  
“什么秘密？”还谈起交换条件来了。

 

“我那天教他怎样判断自己是否喜欢一个人，我也可以教你啊~如果你答应帮我。”  
听到这话九头龙就觉得自己青筋暴起，要不是左右田教了日向那些歪门邪道的判断方法，那日向也就不会莫名其妙地喜欢上他，而他也就不会像现在一样，连日向的面都不敢见了。

 

“不行。我根本就没心情判断这种事情。”  
“那这样吧，貌似上次你和日向和好的效果不错。反正这次追求索尼娅小姐也失败了，我彻底放弃了。正好闲着没事，我这次再出面当一次和事老，让你们两个彻底和好吧！一会就带你去见日向。”  
“………………………………”  
“九头龙？怎么不说话了？我这个主意还不错吧？”  
“我、我穿女仆装帮你勾引索尼娅还不成吗？求你别再让我见到日向了。”  
–

 

结果穿着一身蕾丝边女仆装的九头龙冬彦着实让索尼娅露出了久违的笑容，但是当索尼娅微笑着邀请九头龙和自己共进晚餐的时候，左右田才知道自己的计划又一次失败了——即使他左右田成为了全场最有男子汉气概的人，索尼娅还是没有把青睐的目光投向自己。

 

但这不是最糟糕的。

 

最糟糕的事情是，当九头龙婉言谢绝索尼娅的邀请的时候，日向创推开了他们所在的餐厅一楼的房门。

 

“啊，左右田，我终于找到你了。”  
“什么事啊？”左右田因为追逐女神的计划再度失败，所以态度比平时恶劣了不少。

 

“昨天你和九头龙拿了晾衣间的钥匙了吧……说起来这是……九头龙？”  
话说到一半，日向就注意到躲在左右田身后的女仆装少年了。

 

最终还是被发现了，九头龙冬彦只能无奈地穿着那身轻飘飘的裙子，忍耐着裙摆伴随着他走路一上一下的抖动，从左右田身后走了出来。

 

结果上下打量自己的日向创倒是皱了眉：“无视九头龙本人的意见就让他穿成这样，真是太过分了。”  
“我、我们没有啊。九头龙自己答应我们的。不然衣服也穿不上。”见到很少生气的日向口气居然严肃了起来，左右田一时有些紧张。

 

但是日向也没再反驳什么，拉起九头龙就离开了餐厅一楼。然后径直地朝着自己的房间走去。

 

尽管这样跟着日向离开的九头龙看不清对方的表情，但他还是很识趣地保持了沉默。

 

——明明自己以前从没在任何人面前收敛过，为什么区区一个日向创却……

 

待日向将自己的屋门关上以后，九头龙深深地吸了一口气，他知道自己这次是玩脱了。但如果日向胆敢批评他的话，他一定毫不留情地反击回去：“你有什么资格管老子！我爱怎么穿就怎么穿！”——当然这只是为了掩盖他的羞涩之情。

 

但是摆弄着门把手的日向却小声地咕哝了一句：“很可爱……”  
声音细得如同蚊子。

 

“什么？”  
“我说……你这样子太可爱了。我不想让左右田他们看见，所以就擅自假装自己生气了，把你拉过来了。”  
本来憋着一肚子气蓄势待发的九头龙觉得自己瞬间瘪掉了。然后他才意识到自己也被日向玩弄了，身为小小黑道的他的自尊心哪里容得下对方这样的捉弄，于是怒吼道：“什么啊你！简直太乱来了！跟左右田他们没什么两样！你也给我出去！”  
“可是这是我的房间啊。”  
但是九头龙才不管那么多，拉开房门就把日向推了出去。

 

日向刚要回过头找九头龙解释，木质房门就“嘭”地一声在他眼前关上了。

 

“让我进去，这是我的房间啊。”  
“不行。不想被打的话就离我远一点。”  
生气起来的九头龙是十分顽固的。再加上他本身就不成熟的个性，估计是怎样都无法调和了。日向有些懊恼自己玩笑开得过头了，于是叹了口气，转身准备离开。毕竟今天他和终里两个人的任务还没有完成。

 

结果他刚迈出不到十步，身后自己房间的房门就被“嚯”地被打开了。九头龙冬彦探出头来，用有些迟疑的声音朝着日向的方向喊道：“……日向麻烦你在离开之前先回来一下。”  
“……嗯？”  
“这件衣服我脱不下来了。还得你帮我……”  
于是日向又原路返回了。

 

–

 

九头龙感觉到随着日向的手顺着裙子的拉锁在自己的后背上滑动，与此同时他听到了日向吞口水的声音。

 

感觉到风向不对的九头龙心里默念了一百遍“日向你可别乱来啊”。

 

结果日向到底还是乱来了。

 

昨天已经拒绝过日向一次了，今天不能再推辞。——毕竟确实是在交往。

 

于是他只好硬着头皮抿住了嘴并且纠结而又紧张地闭紧了双眼，做好抵抗被日向亲吻的准备。

 

结果等了半天，脸上、嘴唇上都没有留下任何触感，于是他再度睁开了双眼。而当光线漏入他的视网膜的时候他才发现，日向把脸轻轻地凑近了他的额头，在眉心上方落下了温柔的一吻。

 

但这并没有结束。

 

下一吻落在了金发少年布满雀斑的鼻梁上，然后是眼睑、脸颊。日向亲吻对方之温柔，仿佛在对待一件心爱的易碎品一般。

 

粗重的带着体温的气息喷入并撞击着少年的耳鼓，有些痒。但是当日向伸出舌头去舔舐着对方耳廓的时候，九头龙忍不住发出了轻声的呻吟。

 

然后，在他张开嘴发出呻吟声的下一秒，猝不及防地，他感到自己的下巴被对方抬起，接下来口腔中就被灌入了滚烫的气息。——是日向的味道。

 

如果说上一次只是突如其来的嘴唇之间的触碰，那么这一次便是真真切切的初吻了。九头龙头一次知道唇瓣竟是如此柔软的东西，那样甜蜜的触感让他无法抗拒。

 

随着起先蜻蜓点水般的落吻逐渐深入，金发的少年又产生了想要退却的念头，但日向却用手攫住他的后脑勺，把他固定在了自己怀里。

 

这样下去岂不是只能配合对方了吗？  
嘴唇在被不断吮吸的过程中开始逐渐充血，颜色渐渐变得比以往更加红润。身体像是不听使唤了一样，无法动弹，全部注意力和敏感点只能集中在两个人交叠在一起的嘴唇之上。日向的舌探入了他的口中，撬开唇齿，然后触碰到了他的舌头。那一瞬间他感到原本因为紧张而有些僵硬的身体产生了酥麻的感觉，心跳加速的同时，一股莫名兴奋的快感将自己席卷。

 

舌头打了麻花结，唇齿之间接触的快感让他沉沦。可是他顾不了那么多了，因为日向带给他的感觉已经让他忘却了羞耻之心。渐渐地他主动攀住了日向的身体。

 

彼此之间都带了喘。

 

啊啊，好喜欢和日向接吻……好喜欢这样的日向……

 

日向正将他身上的裙子彻底退下来的同时，房间那一头响起了敲门声：“日向，女仆装在你那还是在九头龙那边？我刚去他的房间发现他不在啊。如果在你这的话，就还给我吧。”  
——关键时刻总有左右田和一从中作梗。

 

日向无奈地松开了怀里的人，大声回答道：“好的，我一会给你送过去。”  
而九头龙冬彦却愣怔着呆在了原地，还在回味着舌尖勾留的日向的味道。

 

待门外左右田的脚步声远去之后，日向才重新向九头龙望去。彼时那个金发的小动物像是还没从之前的接吻中回过神来一样，神色中浮动着对情欲的渴望。

 

但是当他再度扳过九头龙冬彦的身体的时候，少年像如梦初醒一般看向日向。

 

然后九头龙才意识到，自己是真的和日向接吻了，而且在接吻的那一瞬间，自己是真真切切地发现自己从心底渴望着日向。

 

自己喜欢日向。

 

才刚刚开始交往的第三天，九头龙冬彦就发现自己彻底沦陷了。

 

“那个，我去帮你把你的衣服取过来，然后你赶快把这身女仆装换下来还给左右田吧。”  
日向最终说道，然后松开九头龙，转身出了门。

 

九头龙一个人呆坐在原地，满脑子都是和日向接吻的事情。

 

人生第一次如此心乱如麻，他深深地叹了一口气，然后呈“大字形”往身后的床上直直地倒了下去。

 

–

 

于是便认真地开始交往起来了。但是依然见面的机会不多。只是每天晚上八点半忙完照顾同伴的事情，日向或者是九头龙都会直接去对方的房间。一起待到十一点，再分别回各自的房间休息。

 

用九头龙的话讲就是：“现在大家还都是高中生，熄灯时间之后最多在一起一个小时。大晚上的共处一室是绝对不可以的。”  
尽管在一起的时间很短，两个人会带着某种渴望相互接吻。把所有的感情都发泄在唇齿相互撞击和贴合的过程中。

 

九头龙和日向都很喜欢那样的吻。

 

也有的时候会静静地依偎着对方的身体，什么也不说，什么也不做。

 

但更多的时候，是彼此分享人生中互相之间不了解的，人生最初十五年之间的故事。

 

“……所以我没办法喝牛奶，一直长不高。为什么这样的遗传基因没有传给我妹妹呢？到了她青春期开始之后就越长越高，如果现在她还活着的话，大概要有168的样子了吧。”  
想着比自己高了十几厘米的妹妹，九头龙冬彦不由得皱了眉。

 

“而且妹妹她啊，是个性格十分豪爽的酒豪。说她千杯不醉都毫不过分。这么直爽的性格完全就是当大姐头的料。我完全比不过她，总觉得九头龙组给她继承了反而比我好。但谁让我是大哥呢。”  
“佩子也是，教导过我好多次不要总吃甜食，一点身为黑道的风范都没有，结果最终的结果变成了我只好背着她偷吃蛋糕。其实自己也不想这样的。但就是克制不了。”  
被自己揽在胸前的九头龙打开了话匣子之后的废话意外地多，一头金黄色的短毛蹭在自己的胸口怪痒痒的。但日向却毫不介意，因为彼此之间是那样的幸福。

 

日向想，现在的九头龙大概是相当信任自己吧。

 

有时候他也会给九头龙支招：“我觉得要是这样的话，以后就由我来监督你不要吃甜食吧。嗯我想想……以后要是再吃甜食被我抓住，那就罚你喝牛奶。这样你看如何？”  
“可以是可以，但……”  
一想到自己必须和甜食划清界限，九头龙又犹豫了

 

“那就这么定了？以后我监督你，要是吃甜食被我抓住，就罚你喝牛奶，或者练习喝酒。”  
“哦，那好吧。”  
想着日向也是为自己好，九头龙想也没多想就答应了。然后两个人又小心翼翼地伸出双手，牵在了一起。

 

初恋就是这样，青青涩涩甜甜腻腻。无论多少年过去，回忆起来都会沾染着阳光和糕点一样的芳香。

 

从那之后，他就再没做出过要和日向分手的打算。

 

…………………………………………

 

回忆戛然而止，九头龙突然感到身旁的人拍了拍自己，这才想起自己现在正在超市里和左右田挑选甜点呢。

 

“你已经一个人在原地发愣十分钟了。我要买的东西都决定好了，就等九头龙你了啊。”  
啊对了，今天是白色情人节，今天是确认是否和日向继续交往下去的日子，今天是回应对方感情的日子。

 

他于是有些心虚地回应道：“因为这些蛋糕看上去都太好吃了啊，我选不出来，所以才发呆的。”  
听了他的话，左右田凑过来看了一遍售货架上各种口味的蛋糕，最后指着粉红色的草莓口味说道：“买粉红色的吧，女孩子都喜欢那种颜色的东西。”  
但是日向又不是女孩子，九头龙无奈地想。

 

然后他拿起了草莓口味和冰淇淋奶酪口味的蛋糕，朝收银柜走去。

 

“喂，为什么买两个啊？”左右田带着不解，慌忙地追了上去。

 

“我自己留一个吃不行吗？”  
——总不能告诉左右田自己现在喜欢日向喜欢得一塌糊涂，但又不能送粉红色那种女孩子气的蛋糕，所以才只好买一个白色的，声称自己也想吃蛋糕吧？  
“我明白了，你买白色的蛋糕也是为了送人吧？”提着蛋糕朝着各自住宿的房间走去的路上，左右田问道。

 

“你、你想多了！”  
“你喜欢那家伙吧？”左右田笑容可掬地说，“你已经瞒不住我啦！明显买白色蛋糕就是因为那家伙不喜欢粉红色那么女孩子气的颜色。要是索尼娅小姐的话，肯定会想要粉色的。”认定了九头龙不是自己的情敌，左右田开心多了，于是也打开了话匣子。

 

“谁、谁喜欢那家伙啊！”  
“当然是你喜欢啦，你看你现在的脸都红成那副样子了。你们肯定牵过手了吧？不过身高差那么多，牵起手来也有点别扭吧？”  
“才没有！！”  
“哎对了，接吻过没有？”  
“你管那么多干什么？！”  
“即便对方比较高大，对待对方也要格外温柔啊。”左右田微笑着拍了拍九头龙的肩膀，“毕竟终里也是个女孩子。”  
“……啥？”  
九头龙再一次感觉到自己嘴角在抽动。但左右田还在自顾自地说着：“现在我唯一担心的就只剩下日向啦，要是索尼娅小姐不会喜欢上他，那么机会就只能落在我一个人头上了。”  
“……你不用担心日向，他不会喜欢索尼娅的。”  
“那太好了，他告诉过你他喜欢谁了吗？”  
但九头龙没再回应对方，或者说，他已经懒得再理左右田这个笨蛋了。他转身推开自己的房间门就提着两盒蛋糕走了进去。

 

–

 

日向忙完一天工作之后打算先去餐厅解决掉晚饭，结果半路上遇到了提着一袋糖果哼着小调准备去找索尼娅“送回礼”的左右田和一。

 

正直夕阳西下，岛上被暖色调的温柔的光轻轻舔舐着。

 

“日向今天回来得很早嘛！”  
“嗯，今天事情比较少。”而且今天是九头龙做出最终决定的日子。

 

他心急如焚地忙完了白天的工作，就是为了在第一时间见到九头龙冬彦。尽管这一个月在一起非常幸福，但他却总觉得提起的心无法放下。白天心不在焉地打翻了三个水杯以后，他终于决定提前完成工作就迅速去找九头龙。

 

“说起来日向，我告诉你一个小秘密，是关于九头龙的，你可要替我保密啊。”左右田神秘兮兮地笑道。

 

听到“九头龙”这个名字，日向的好奇心不由得被勾了起来：“什么秘密？”  
“九头龙啊，有喜欢的人了。”  
见日向一时没有对这个话题做出任何反应，左右田又说：“不是边古山哦！是在边古山以后又喜欢上别人了。”  
“谁？”  
“如果我的判断没错的话，应该是终里。”  
“终里？”  
此时此刻，日向觉得自己的心脏漏跳了半拍。

 

这么长时间，每天被自己抱在怀里拥吻的那个少年喜欢的人竟然是终里？  
想到这里他加快了脚步，把左右田和一抛在了原地，朝着九头龙的房间狂奔而去。

 

他顾不得敲门就推开了九头龙房间的门。门没锁。金发的少年正在津津有味地舔着蛋糕上的草莓口味的奶油。少年因为吃得过于专注，甚至没有发现自己的鼻尖上留了一坨粉红色的奶油。看到这幅可爱而温馨的情景，日向愣在了原地，要是换做平时，他一定会提醒对方的。但顾不了那么多了，要是九头龙背着他喜欢终里的话，他一定要问出个究竟来。

 

“九头龙，我听说你有喜欢的人了。”  
“我……你怎么知道了……”  
背着日向偷吃甜食的九头龙愣在了原地。

 

虽然每天和日向聊天、牵手、接吻，做着一切情侣之间要做的事情，但每次都是日向主动。尽管每一天内心深处都期待得不得了，忙完了工作以后都匆匆忙忙地离开医院。用左右田的话说就是：“照顾同伴这份工作有那么讨厌吗？每次下班以后你喜悦的样子简直就跟要去见异地恋多年未曾相见的女朋友似的”。但他才不想理左右田呢。解决晚饭的速度更是快接近光速了，但是每每晚饭过后走到日向房间门口，他都会放慢脚步。生怕日向知道自己对于见他一面这件事太过期待。

 

哎，不会连这样的心情也被发现了吧？  
他好不容易才鼓起勇气打算今天向日向告白的——结果居然被提前发现，这可让他情何以堪。

 

“我就是知道了啊。”日向的语气似乎有些冰冷，“如果这就是你的决定的话，我同意分手。”  
“什……”九头龙本来还在纠结自己喜欢日向的事情被发现，但当日向提出“分手”二字的时候，他有些错愕地抬起头来，望向自己面前的黑发少年。

 

他呆呆地站在原地，第一次品尝到除却佩子死去带给他的打击之外的痛楚感。

 

心如刀绞，并且，已经没有力气再做多余的思考。全身上下像是脱了力一般，只能勉强维持着站立的姿态。全部的感觉都集中在了胸口，而那种又闷又疼的感觉迅速遍及全身。

 

“为什么……要分手？”  
“你不是有喜欢的人了吗？那就和我分手去喜欢她啊。”  
“我、我哪有喜欢的人啊？！”九头龙怒吼道，“啊不对，就算我有喜欢的人了，为什么要和你分手啊！”  
“你打算脚踏两只船么！”  
“什么脚踏两只船啊，你是笨蛋吗？！”  
“对啊，我就是笨蛋！不然怎么没有早点察觉到你喜欢别人呢！”  
听到这里，九头龙三步并作两步地朝日向走去，伸出手一把抓住日向的领带，将他拉倒自己眼前——虽然气势汹汹，但他忽略了一个事实，那就是他的鼻尖处还有一抹草莓奶油粘在上面呢。

 

“白痴！我是有喜欢的人了，但是我天天都和他形影不离，难道你还看不出来他是谁吗？！”  
听了他的话，日向先是愣了几秒，然后把目光别开，撅起嘴小声咕哝道：“……原来你喜欢的是左右田啊，我还以为是终里呢。”  
九头龙感觉自己顿时像是漏了气的皮球，彻彻底底地瘪掉了。他无力地松开了日向的领带，心想老子真的累了……你自己玩去吧日向。

 

但是下一秒，他突然感觉自己的手腕被拉住了。他试图将自己的手从对方的手中抽出来，但对方死活就是不肯放手。然后他正愤怒地回过头打算骂对方，突然发现眼前就是日向放大了数倍的脸颊。

 

然后，黑发的少年扳过九头龙的身体，将自己的脸进一步凑近九头龙的脸颊，伸出舌头轻轻地舔掉了落在九头龙鼻子上的奶油。

 

这一举动让本来放弃了的九头龙迅速脸红了。

 

“对不起，我刚才开玩笑的，我知道你喜欢的人不是左右田。”  
这样说着的日向显得有些坏心眼。

 

“你——！”  
九头龙扬起了手中的拳头，但随即就被日向给挡下了。当然，本身拳头的力度也没有多大。因为扬起拳头的用意是为了掩盖他刚才在不经意的吵架的过程中向日向告白后的害羞之情。

 

此刻金发少年的两只手全都被日向握住，无法挣脱。而注意到这一点的日向将嘴唇移到了九头龙的唇边。

 

但九头龙却别扭地把脸扭到了另一边，始终就是不肯让日向得逞。

 

日向也知道自己把玩笑开过头了，于是松开了对方，转移话题道：“对了，今天不是白色情人节吗？据说要送给喜欢的人回礼。”  
“嗯是啊，但你少做美梦了，没你的份。”  
九头龙的回答倒是干脆利落。

 

——谁让你今天在我准备告白的时候提分手的。

 

但是，日向却从口袋里掏出了一个小小的塑料袋，里面装满了已经不再温热的江米条：“这个给你。每周四下午餐厅都会供应，但是昨天你和左右田在忙着照顾同伴们，所以就错过了。我想你挺喜欢的，所以就替你拿了一些。保存到今天。”  
此时此刻的九头龙并不知道自己该说些什么好了。

 

“白色情人节是女孩子回应男孩子感情的节日吧？不过我们都是男孩子，也就无所谓谁回应谁了。我是这么想的，所以就打算把江米条作为送给九头龙的节日回礼了。”  
“可能放了一天一夜了，味道有些不好，不过没办法，我自己又不太会做江米条，而且今天必须照顾同伴，也没有这个时间啊。”  
“日向……”  
九头龙看着不好意思笑着的日向，突然觉得自己会喜欢上这样温柔的他并且他也这样喜欢着自己，真是太好了。

 

“今天听了左右田的话，变得如此不信任你，是我不好。不过，听到九头龙即使在那种情况下还是向我告白了。总觉得很高兴啊。”  
果然，日向这么一说，自己无论如何也无法生气了。

 

他终于放下了矜持，叹了一口气，走到日向面前，再度抓住日向的领带，然后踮起了双脚，闭上双眼，主动亲吻了对方。

 

“那么，从今天起，我们就约定好了，一直在一起吧。”  
“嗯。”  
全文完。

 

如果你以为这就是全部结局了的话……真相并不止如此。

 

晚上，九头龙把自己为日向挑选的冰淇淋口味的蛋糕拿了出来。两个人安静地靠在一起，享受着美味的冰淇淋蛋糕。包裹着奶酪部分的蛋糕十分松软，奶油口味的冰淇淋在口中瞬间融化，冰凉却甜美的味道让人流连忘返。

 

九头龙觉得十分享受，而身边并不特别偏爱甜品的日向竟也因为一时沉浸在这样的美味中而忘却了言语。

 

“说起来，九头龙今天偷吃蛋糕了吧？”  
当一整块蛋糕只剩下最后一角的时候，日向终于问道。

 

“呃……”听到这句话，九头龙心虚了。

 

事情是这样的。因为多买了一个蛋糕，所以九头龙冬彦十分烦恼。

 

那样鲜艳美味的粉红色的蛋糕勾起了他对于甜食的欲望，而因为对日向承诺过要克制甜食的自己最近一个星期都没有接触任何糕点，所以对于这样诱惑，他的抵抗力十分低下。加之本身要送给日向的蛋糕已经准备好了，所以这个多余出来的甜点显得格外地惹眼。

 

在凝视着那一整块蛋糕整整十分钟后，他以“现在已经是三月中旬了，天气转暖，如果不趁早吃掉买回来的食物，食物坏掉扔了就不好了”为理由，心安理得地开始吃起了蛋糕来。——当然，是在不被日向发现的前提下。

 

但谁知误以为本来就提前完成工作，又因为得知九头龙喜欢终里，所以日向顾不得去餐厅吃晚饭就提前回来了。因此他偷吃蛋糕的样子被日向抓了个正着。

 

本来想要解释清楚，但日向劈头盖脸就问他是不是喜欢别的人，然后险些吵架。因此这件事情倒是被他抛到脑后了。

 

“我们约定好了吧，如果偷吃被我抓到，就要喝下满满一杯牛奶。”  
“……可、可恶。”九头龙开始后悔两周前和日向做出的草率决定了，“不能不喝吗？”  
“不可以，不然就起不到警示作用了吧？”日向的表情一脸认真。

 

“但是今天是个例外。”  
“不能因为例外就不喝牛奶啊。否则约定就不算是约定了。”有的时候，日向意外地固执。

 

一想到牛奶的气味，九头龙就开始感受到胃部产生了生理上的某种习惯性疼痛。

 

“呃……非得要喝牛奶吗……？”  
见到九头龙一脸为难的样子，日向只好说道：“我记得之前说的是，要么喝酒，要么喝牛奶吧？你二选一吧。哪个都行。”  
“……喝酒也不行啊。”  
——谁让他是个这可是闻到酒精味意识就会烟消云散的家伙呢。

 

但日向还是起身从冰箱里拿来了之前偷偷藏在那里的酒和牛奶以及两只玻璃杯。

 

“我们说好了吧？以后回到日本，你还要回到九头龙组呢，到时候要是连普通应酬的酒都无法承受的话，怎么领导道上的兄弟们呢？”一面向玻璃杯里倒牛奶和酒的同时，日向一面说道，“牛奶也是，不喝的话就不能长高了吧？现在正是身体发育的高峰时期，如果错过了这段时间，就不能再长高了啊。”  
日向将两个盛满液体的杯子摆放到九头龙面前。

 

“……”  
“所以既然偷吃了甜食，就快挑选一项吧。我会好好监督你的。”  
“但是……”  
“约定好了吧？作为道上的兄弟，说话如果不算话是怎样的呢？”  
“唔……”  
听了日向最后一句话，九头龙终于一狠心，捏住自己的鼻子，拿起盛着啤酒的杯子往自己嘴里倒了下去。

 

微苦，但是并不难喝。他渐渐地感到冰凉的液体顺着食道流入了自己的胃里，而与此同时，脑袋也开始因为酒精的作用而混沌起来。

 

只喝了半杯，就开始感到天旋地转了。

 

自己果然还是不能喝酒啊……

 

当九头龙冬彦把酒杯中的橙黄色液体喝掉一半的时候，世界在他的眼里已经变了一个模样。地板如同起伏不定的海面上的甲板，每走一步都要晃上三晃。屋顶的白炽灯竟然发出了七彩的光晕，宛若雨后初霁的彩虹。

 

他踉跄着走到日向面前，把酒杯塞给了对方。然后不等对方说话，就用双手勾住了日向的颈部，带着迷离的眼神，将自己的嘴唇贴覆在对方的唇上。

 

酒精的味道扑鼻而来，而九头龙的声音伴随着乙醇的芳香柔软地喷在了日向的脸上：“我早就想这么做了……”  
一面说着，一面用与平常的刻板完全相反的轻佻动作解开了日向的领带。然后把对方推倒在了床上。

 

领带和洁白的衬衫被扔到了一边，金发的少年用一只手压住对方的胸口，然后用另一只手扯掉了自己的领带。碍事西装外套和衬衫从床单上的最右侧落下，“啪”地一声掉在了地上。

 

“今晚成为我的人吧，日向。”  
九头龙带着情色味道的声音和以往不同，而他的目光像是在审视被自己压在身下的黑发少年，不，与其说是审视，不如说是用目光舔遍日向的全身。

 

身体承受着九头龙重量的日向突然感到了难以言喻的紧张，九头龙那混杂着糕点芳香和酒精醇香的鼻息以及挑逗的话语让他体内的血管喷张。

 

然后，正准备接受九头龙下一吻的日向突然看到眼前的少年身子一歪，倒在了自己的身边。

 

“喂喂！九头龙你不要紧吧？”他急忙起身朝身边人望去。

 

回答他的是身边少年轻轻的鼾声，以及那一脸天真无邪的睡容。

 

“……什么啊，这种时候居然睡着了。”  
日向轻轻叹了一口气，发现窗外已经彻底黑了下来。墙上的钟表发出了“叮咚”的整点报时。十一点整，是平时约定好的该回去的时间了。

 

望着身边少年的睡容，心情还未从刚才的波涛澎湃中恢复过来的日向突然改变了主意。

 

“既然九头龙都已经发出了这样的邀请，那么今晚就不回去了吧。”  
然后，他熄灭了卧室的灯。

 

那一年三月十四日的夜晚，日向第一次知道，即使没有身着那身黑白相间的条纹西装，九头龙的身上仍然散发着糕点的香味。——那是他的体香。

 

真·结局


End file.
